


Congelado

by juniwinkle



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluffy, M/M, comedia, layhan - Freeform, lulay, natal
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniwinkle/pseuds/juniwinkle
Summary: Luhan, sozinho naquele Natal, sentia estar sendo congelado de dentro para fora sem o calor de Yixing. Este que, literalmente, estava congelando de fora para dentro.





	Congelado

**Author's Note:**

> GENTE FINALMENTE POSTEI UMA LAYHAN AAAAAAAA Meu otp since 2014, pra quem não sabe. E também, é minha primeira fic de Natal, eba! Quero dedicar ela a todas as minhas nenês que sempre estiveram comigo esse ano de merda, me apoiando nos momentos ruins e não desistindo de mim UFHWEIUFH Amo vocês, eh isto. Feliz Nataaal <3
> 
> Twitter: @juniwinkle

À noite, Luhan melancolicamente observava a neve cair pela janela da sala, deitado no sofá de forma preguiçosa. Checou o celular uma, duas, três vezes e nada. Nenhuma mensagem além das fotos prontas — e bem mal feitas — de “Feliz Natal” no grupo da família. Nenhuma mensagem dele. Desligou o celular, então.

Espreguiçou-se e virou para o outro lado, vendo a casa toda arrumadinha para o Natal. Tinha se esforçado naquele ano pois queria que seu Natal com ele fosse o mais bonito, o mais especial de todos. Havia um grande pinheiro artificial que ia até o teto, enfeitado em vermelho e dourado, cheio de pisca-piscas coloridos iluminando a sala quase completamente escura. Haviam meias penduradas em cima da lareira, como a tradição, com a inicial dos sobrenomes bordada à mão: L, de Lu, e Z, de Zhang. Suspirou e desviou o olhar.

Estava se sentindo vazio, ainda mais com o cômodo silencioso sem as risadas gostosas dele, sem as maratonas incansáveis de The Big Bang Theory ou as implicâncias que lhe deixavam enfurecido até o último fio de cabelo, mas tudo acabava em risada, porque Luhan era um bobo apaixonado pelo jeitinho meigo dele. O sofá nunca pareceu tão espaçoso sem aquele que adorava enrolar as pernas nas suas, ou deitar consigo ali enrolados em uma coberta para ver algum filme, que servia só de música de fundo para o sono pesado dos dois. As únicas coisas que preenchiam aquele vazio era o cheiro de cheesecake e pudim de leite, os doces preferidos de Yixing, que fez questão de cozinhar para aquela noite especial, misturados ao do peru de Natal que aprendeu às pressas como fazer com a receita de sua mãe, e esperava que ficasse tão magnífico quanto.

Abraçou bem apertado a almofada que sempre estava ali, afundando o rosto nela como costumava fazer com a curvatura do pescoço do mais novo, e sentiu uma lágrima escorrer por sua bochecha de saudades do garoto. Viajou a trabalho há uns dias e não tinha dado certeza se iria voltar a tempo para o Natal, por isso estava ali se remoendo em sentimentos tristes por sua ausência logo naquele dia, como se estivesse congelando de dentro para fora sem o calor do outro. Com a família e o namorado em outro país, só restava se lamentar em solidão e se empanturrar de comida como consolo.

Sem o que fazer e depois de ter passado muito tempo olhando para o teto chorando baixinho, decidiu ligar o celular com o objetivo de arranjar algo para fazer, ou apenas ver todos felizes festejando com seus companheiros e se depreciar ainda mais como o bom rabugento que era. No entanto, para sua surpresa, sequer conseguiu desbloquea-lo pois a notificação de ligação preenchia toda a tela e, agora, preenchia sua casa de cores, alegria e sentimentos bons. Um sorriso radiante surgiu em seu rosto e atendeu a ligação.

Era Yixing!

— Amor? Tudo bem? Como está a viagem? — atendeu animado, ainda que com a voz embargada do choro recente.

— Abre o portão.

— Quê? — perguntou confuso, franzindo os cenhos.

— ABRE. O. PORTÃO. CARALHO. — disse pausadamente, era possível sentir sua irritação do outro lado da linha.

— Quê?

— Luhan, pelo amor de deus, abre essa porra de portão! Eu tô congelando aqui fora faz quase uma hora! — gritou para o telefone, sem paciência alguma.

— Mas, mas… Eu pensei que você não vinha por causa da viagem. Por que está aí fora?

— Lu, amor, eu te mandei mensagem hoje de manhã e você ainda me respondeu! O porteiro não trabalha hoje, esqueceu? É véspera de Natal, e só você pode abrir essa merda de portão pra eu entrar aí.

Yixing tinha voltado de viagem no dia anterior, mas por estar tão acabado depois de tudo, decidiu descansar bastante para logo de tarde fazer alguns pratos deliciosos e complementar a ceia natalina tão especial para aquele casal. Teria chegado mais cedo, mas o engarrafamento estava intenso como em qualquer feriado, principalmente por terem vários trechos interditados por causa de acidentes ou limpeza da neve.

Enrolado como sempre, Luhan catou as chaves do apartamento e vestiu roupas quentinhas, desceu pelo elevador, abriu correndo a porta do hall e, enfim, o portão de fora para abraçar seu namorado enfurecido como nunca. Ainda que estivesse irritado pelo frio e pela cabecinha avoada do garoto, o Zhang se rendeu às risadas, deixou ter a cintura apertada e ser levantado levemente do chão tamanha animação misturada com saudades.

— Não acredito que você esqueceu seu próprio namorado no lado de fora num frio desses!

— Eu pensei que você não vinha, você demorou tanto… — disse abafado sem querer desfazer aquele contato.

— Como assim que eu não vinha, tá doido? Te mandei um monte de mensagens, te liguei quinhentas vezes avisando que vinha, e que estava preso no engarrafamento, mas seu celular só dava fora de área! Como que você foi esquecer? — tentava manter um tom calmo mesmo que estivesse indignado, ainda sem acreditar no que tinha acontecido, e deixou alguns beijinhos em suas bochechas, finalmente olhando seu rosto e percebendo os olhos levemente inchados. — Lu, você tava chorando?

Mentiu. Negou com a cabeça envergonhado da cena toda que tinha feito só por ser tão relapso.

— Não acredito, meu amor. — apertou ainda mais o abraço entre risadas dos dois lados, do avoado e do incrédulo. — Sério? Poxa vida, nunca que eu faria uma coisa dessas com você, bem. Você adora o Natal, e desde novembro a gente ficou tentando mexer uns pauzinhos pra viagem não pegar nesse dia pra gente se ver, ficar junto…

— Desculpa… — disse baixinho, cabisbaixo.

— Só desculpo se a gente entrar logo, porque eu tô morrendo de frio. — voltaram a rir e então desfizeram o contato. — Vem, me ajuda a pegar as coisas lá no carro. Trouxe um monte de presentes para você!

— Ué, você parou o carro aqui fora? Por que não parou lá dentro? O prédio tem estacionamento.

— Luhan, meu deus do céu. Você que tem o controle do portão do estacionamento, como eu vou estacionar aqui se nem o portão pra eu entrar você abriu? — O Lu soltou um “Ah” ligando os pontos, depois de ter esquecido desse detalhe também, e acabou soltando uma gargalhada novamente. — Anda, anda. Trouxe vinho para você. Seco, o seu preferido!

— Seco? Mas o seco é péssimo. — fez uma careta.

— Ih, só trouxe esse, esqueci que você não gosta. — Yixing guiou o namorado até o carro para pegar algumas outras comidas e, ao encontra-lo entre as sacolas, mostrou uma garrafa rósea de vinho com um lacinho em sua parte mais alongada. — Tô brincando, sei que o seu preferido é o rosé. O avoado da relação é você, ou esqueceu disso também?

— Ah, mas você vai ficar me zoando com isso pra sempre, é? — Ele assentiu e Luhan acabou dando de ombros, já estava acostumado com aquela implicância todas as vezes que esquecia algo.

Tudo bem, tinha que admitir: daquela vez tinha extrapolado qualquer limite de esquecimento daquela sua mente tão cheia de coisas para pensar ao mesmo tempo. Mas em compensação, Yixing estava ali para passar o Natal consigo, juntos, um como a família do outro já que as de sangue estavam distantes, em outro país. Luhan, animado com a presença do garoto, soltou a playlist natalina que estava guardando só para aquele dia para dançarem enquanto arrumavam a mesa da ceia à dois e, quando chegou meia-noite, brindaram com o presente de viagem do Zhang por finalmente poderem comer todas as coisas deliciosas que fizeram um para o outro. Sua presença era tão, mas tão especial para si que aquela sala nem parecia a de umas horas atrás, vazia e sem vida, com dois corações sentindo frio.

Um, o frio da melancolia. O outro, o frio de ter sido esquecido no lado de fora do prédio.

**Author's Note:**

> Inkspired: https://getinkspired.com/pt/story/58641/congelado/


End file.
